Dear,
by Scavenge-4-Dreams
Summary: Separated on Valentines Day, Steve and Tony resort to email. Slash.


**Dear Pookie**

* * *

**Summary:** Steve and Tony exchanging emails during Valentine's Day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dear Pookie 

_Feb, 14th -7:02am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

_Subject : Dear Pookie,_

* * *

_Dear Pookie,_

_Your laugh is more delightful than a summer afternoon. From the moment I set eyes on your angelic face, I knew I would love you forever. I can't imagine a world without you. You make me feel like molten desire. _

_Hubba hubba,_

_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 2: Love you too, idiot.

_Feb, 14th -7:09am_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

_Subject : Dear Pookie_

* * *

Pookie? Really?

I love you too, idiot.

Happy Valentines.

Love,

Steve

*Also – Why are you even awake at 7am? I thought you'd sleep till this afternoon.

You can't keep doing this Tony.

* * *

Chapter 3: Forever Yours

_ Feb, 14th -7:14am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

_Subject : Dear Pookie_

* * *

Firstly- Happy Valentines.

Secondly -

*Idiot! I tell you how I feel about you. How you make me feel. And? Idiot is what I get! You're just lucky I believe in second chances.

_To my beloved,_

_To know you is to love you. Your charm is only outmatched by your perfection. When we are apart, I am lost without hope. I would give up chocolate forever in exchange for five more minutes with you. _

_Forever yours, _

_Tony._

* * *

Chapter 4: Go back to bed. 

_Feb, 14th -7:47am_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I was signing in.

I'd be more inclined to believe your declaration of love if you exchanged chocolate for coffee.

And don't think I didn't notice your subject avoidance- subtle.

You've been awake 30-something hours, you'd only just come to bed when I had to get up...

Tony, you _need_ to sleep.

You're still an idiot.

And I still love you.

Go back to bed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Be careful what you ask. 

_Feb, 14th -8:14am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

My COFFEE?! Are you mad? You must be. I could no more give up coffee than...breathing.

Seriously. It's a necessity to your already questionable sanity.

Think about it this way:

You've seen me after a few hours without coffee... -_-

Me with coffee... o_o

No coffee, period would go a little like this... O_O + crazy explosive engineering stuff

= You... o_O and eventually... x_x

And me... :`( (Which, in case you didn't get, is me bawling my eyes out and drowning in booze.)

I couldn't sleep.

Also - Still with the no appreciation. _I'm trying_ - Feelings aren't exactly my foray.

_To the love of my life,_

_I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I never want to. I am hopelessly distracted by thoughts of you. Your touch makes my pulse accelerate. I promise to love you without interruption, and never to stray. There is absolutely nothing I would not do for you, so be careful what you ask._

_With all the love I will ever feel,_

_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 6: Stop pouting...it's not helping your case. 

_Feb, 14th -8:39am_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

That was actually...

That was...

I was just joking - you know that, right?

I seriously do love you too.

A lot.

I still can't believe that this stupid conference had to be today of all days - I mean, it Valentines day!

I am really sorry, I know you had plans... no, you didn't sneak those by me.

You also didn't sneak anything else by me... like that line in the last email.

You couldn't sleep.

I'm assuming it's just the usual overwhelming sense of 'too much'.  
Sorry love, I should have seen it. I'll help you turn off tonight.

Also- thank-you for protecting my sanity with your continued consumption of caffeine. Although - You are adorable when you're coffee deprived... all sleepy eyes and clingy hands, and you _mumble._

Just saying.

Stop pouting...it's not helping your case.

*And if you are an idiot (which you are) you're my idiot.

* * *

Chapter 7: Butterfly kisses, Tony 

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

I was not pouting.

I don't pout.

I'm _not_ pouting.

Also - _genius_ remember. Therefore not _idiot._

My plans were awesome. No use crying over spilt milk, though SHIELD holding their mandatory sexual harassment conference on Valentine 's Day still cracks me up. Besides, I know I wasn't the only one with plans.

I'm gonna hold you to yours.

And hello - _Valentine's Day_... there will be no turning _off_ of any kind tonight. Turning on only, please. Lots of turning on.

I know you were joking. But you can tell me again. Please.

Here - another effort.

_To my main squeeze,_

_A thousand painters could not capture your beauty. You are a work of art to behold. Your face could launch 1,000 ships. Oh, my heart! I feel tingly and giddy at the mention of your lovely name. My passionate, lovesick heart! _

_Butterfly kisses,_  
_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ugh, paperwork 

_Feb, 14th -9:41am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

Haven't heard back from you, so you must be busy copping a feel.

I'm re-calibrating the suits biorhythm, pulling the schematics from the quinjet, stress testing Tasha's new body armour and _ugh, paperwork._

I'm bored.

_Dear Sugar Plum_

_The stars are jealous of your famous sparkle. Your hair glistens like fresh morning dew. I am awash in the great ocean of your love. I love you more than the mountaintops love the horizon. You turn me into a silly schoolboy. _

_Hugs and kisses times infinity,_  
_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 9: Mon Petit Cabbage 

_Feb, 14th -10:41am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Dear Pookie

* * *

Still no reply. The love is waning.

No, being a responsible adult and listening to your lecture is not an excuse for ignoring your bored, bored, bored, bored lover.

It's not.

No, not even if you're Captain America.

Its Valentine's Day Steve. Valentine's Day! Even you can be forgiven for showing your poor deprived housebound lover some attention.

If you don't reply before midday, I'm going to have to invite some of your attention... I'm thinking skywriting... maybe something as follows.

_Mon petit cabbage,_

_Your laugh is like a chorus of angels. You move with the elegance of a soft summer cloud. You are more fragrant than a field of wildflowers. When we are apart, the color is gone from the world. If you were an animal, you'd be a blue whale because they have the largest heart of any living creature. _

_Lovesick and dizzy with anticipation,_  
_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 10: You have been warned. 

_Feb, 14th -11:26am_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Mon Petit Cabbage

* * *

Changed the subject line because My Little Cabbage is much better than Pookie.

The skywriter wants to charge $15 000 due to the last minute nature and the extent of the request.

I thought it was reasonable, so I gave him my platinum card.

You have been warned.

Changed my mind about the message though,

_Captain of my heart,_

_The bounds of my love no know bounds and the limits are limitless. You are simply luminous; a god among men. Your hair is softer than a thousand bunnies. Everything you do is the most perfect thing that has ever been done. Your voice is sweeter than caramel. I want to hug you like a plush hippo. _

_Your Ironhearted love,_

_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't You Dare 

_Feb, 14th -11:58am_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : Don't you dare.

* * *

Don't you dare.

* * *

Chapter 13: I Was Only Joking 

_Feb, 14th -12:31pm_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Don't You Dare

* * *

Steve?

Um, _you_ know I was only joking this time, right?

I love you.

* * *

Chapter 14: I didn't mean it.

_Feb, 14th -12:42pm_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: Don't You Dare

* * *

I'm sorry.

I'm not good at this. At knowing where lines are.

I didn't mean it.

I love you.

* * *

Chapter 15: I'm going to love you, Tony Stark. 

_Feb, 14th -12:56pm_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : You're my idiot.

* * *

I'm writing this under the table, and my fingers are too big for the screen. You'd think my lover wold do something about that.

If you'd stop emailing me every 10 minutes, I'd be able to finish this and send it. I know you were joking. I know. Just stop.

I'm going to punish you accordingly if I get caught.

I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Also - I'm not your main squeeze... I'd better be your _only _squeeze.

Turn you on?

Oh, I'm going to turn you on all right.

_You better make sure you're not wearing anything you can't bear to part with...because I plan to rip it off. And when you're down to just warm skin, I'm going to make it hot. I'm going to kiss you, if you haven't already beaten me to the punch (patience not being your strongest virtue). _

_But I'm not just going to kiss you - I'm going to make you breathless and weak at the knees. I'm going to dominate you with just my lips on yours. I'm going to break you down, so I can lift you up. _

_And I will, clear off the ground, as if you weight nothing, because to me, you might as well not. You'll have no choice but to wrap yourself around me, to put yourself at the mercy of my will, to surrender to my strength._

_And you will. Because I love you and you me. And more than love, there is trust._

_You trust that I will keep you, all of you, mind and body, safe._

_And you're right in that trust, because I cherish you. Your mind, your love, your body._

_I adore you._

_Every frustrating, heartbreaking, aggravating, inexplicable, exasperating, glorious moment of every day._

_That's when I adore you._

_And tonight?_

_Tonight I'm going to worship you._

_Every inch of that gorgeous body, splayed out and vulnerable beneath mine. Golden ivory skin, flushed to the eye, and heated to the tongue, smooth and soft over angles and plains, beneath shadow and curve._

_I'm going to map every contour and valley, every mark, every freckle. I'm going to find every one of those places that makes you sigh. Touch every spot that makes you wet your lips. Rake fingers and tongue where they make you giggle and over those areas that make you writhe. I'm going to re-learn everything that makes you whimper and that thing that makes you arch up against me and moan. I want to know what makes you scream and I'm going to make you cry in such pleasure that it might very well be pain under a different name._

_I'm going to know you._

_I'm going to love you, Tony Stark._

* * *

Chapter 16: I don't say it enough. 

_Feb, 14th -1:15pm_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: You're my idiot

* * *

I think you broke me.

I am so - god.

Can you come home now?

Please.

I can't even.

I just.

Love you.

I don't say it enough. Without cracking jokes and trivializing it anyway.

So... I love you.

I don't know how it happened, and I sure as hell don't know why. I'm not very good at showing it and you deserve- ah, I'm not allowed to say that, sorry. My lover gets mad.

So no more jokes (I've been using the email's auto-compose by the way...)

I just love you.

Simple as that.

Also.

Love that Captain America is basically sexting his lover under the table at a sexual harassment conference.

* * *

Chapter 17: Did you program this?

_Feb, 14th -2:15pm_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : You're my idiot.

* * *

I had a go at the auto-compose thing...

Tony, did you program this?

* * *

Chapter 18: Tell me, tell me, tell me! 

_Feb, 14th -2:22pm_

_From: **Tony Stark**_

_To: **Steve Rogers**_

Subject : Re: You're my idiot

* * *

No, Why?

What's it say? I bet it's awful. I mean - a plush hippo?

Come on - tell me?

Tell me!

Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Please.

* * *

Chapter 19: And just because? 

_Feb, 14th -3:02pm_

_From_**_: Steve Rogers_**

_To_**_:__ Tony Stark_**

Subject : You're my idiot.

* * *

Only because you beg so nicely:

_To my beloved,_

_You are divinely unique, and whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I love you. Your style is more memorable than the Grand Canyon. You make me feel as though I could fly. Your intelligence and brilliant wit bring me to my knees. Your bravery and sacrifice make me love you more than words can say. Your inner light could illuminate the darkest night. The warmth of your love could protect me from the harshest winter. You are my hero._

_With all my heart and mind and soul and dreams,_

_Steve_

Also- I'm on my way home.

And just because?

I love you.

* * *

A/N. Read? Review?

Okay, so this morning I'm checking my emails - and yeah...Auto-compose Valentine messages...several verbatim as above :)

The last one that Steve sends Tony is literally what I auto-composed. Freaky.  
Couldn't resist.

Happy V-day all!


End file.
